59th Gramophone Award
by S.KaE
Summary: Both Haruka and Michiru had been invited for the first time to present the Gramophone awards.


Disclaimer: Both Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru do not belong to me. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

A/N: One shot story for now. Got this idea while travelling. If I'm not mistaken. Still working on my other story. Be prepared again for another 20k words for next chapter. Sigh.

* * *

The cameraman swiftly changed his position from left to the right, maintained his recorder at knee level, capturing the image of the 'star' in front of him in half sphere style. The said 'star', Alicia Bolt, waved to her fans with huge smile on her face, strolling slowly along the red carpet, paying full attention on her extraordinary long black dress, preventing herself a chance to make into tomorrow entertainment section's headline for the wrong reason.

The weather was kind to the prestigious event. The stars scattered throughout the clear sky, accompanied by a lonely full moon. The light from the moon easily outshone her companions. There would be only 1 biggest winner tonight and like the moon, he or she would garner the most attention from the paparazzi while the rest would be like the scattered stars, completely in the shadow of the winner.

It's an open knowledge to the world, most celebrities tended to be late in every invited events, even in their own concert, an act of stamping their status in the entertainment industry perhaps, but on this prestigious night, the A listers obediently showing their utmost respect to the Gramaphone Awards ceremony by their punctuality.

This year, world renowned violinist Kaioh Michiru and her girlfriend, current reigning F1 champion, Tenoh Haruka were given the honour by Gramaphone Award committee to present the award Song of the Year and Album of the Year respectively. Kaioh Michiru was even invited to perform on the stage with a Canadian legend.

When the golden couple stepped out from the limousine, the fans and the media went berserk. Screams came from every corner, and suddenly they were camera flashes everywhere. The golden couple waved to the crowd and strolled slowly along the red carpet that led to the entrance of Staples Center in Los Angeles.

" Look love, it's Cherry Dion." Haruka used her chin to point at the Canadian diva in dazzling green dress with a plunging neckline and thigh-high slit, who was busy posting for papparazi. "Wow, look at her daring dress. I want to take a selfie with her. Do you think you can help me love?" Haruka practically begged for help from her lover with big puppy eyes for a selfie with her idol. Yes. Tenoh Haruka was a fan of Cherry Dion. They even attended her concert once in Vegas but Haruka was a sports celebrity and not an entertainment celebrity. So it was not a surprise if Tenoh Haruka was a nobody for Cherry Dion.

Michiru laughed at her lover and led her to Cherry Dion.

"Good evening, Cherry." Michiru greeted and bowed at Cherry Dion. "Sorry for crashing your photo session."

Cherry Dion's smiled got wider when she saw Michiru. She returned Michiru's bow with tight hug then she took a step back and checked on Michiru. She raised a suggestive eyebrow and grinned. "You look stunning, Michiru."

Michiru smiled politely. "You look captivating too, Cherry. My girlfriend here is obviously drooling over you."

Haruka's eye widened in shock. Michiru had just embarrassed her in front of her idol. Cherry chuckled. "I feel honoured to have a handsome racer as fan."

"I am nothing compare to you, Cherry-san. You are a legend." Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Ohh...it's so sweet of you." Cherry gave a big hug to Haruka, happy with the compliment given by the racer. "Come, let's take a picture together."

"I'll help you." Michiru got Haruka's phone and took few pictures of two of them.

Not long, Cherry Dion was dragged away by the event host for a short interview, leaving Haruka alone, admiring the pictures on the phone with big smile on her face.

Haruka nearly dropped the phone when someone bumped on her shoulder. She raised her head and saw a woman with blond hair tied up in ponytail, wearing a black jacket that barely covered her back, revealing a Metallica tattoo. The woman stopped halfway through the red carpet and posed for the paparazzi. When the woman turned her head towards Haruka, she winked and sent her a seductive grin. The action caused Haruka to shudder on the spot. It was Lady Haha.

Haruka immediately stepped behind Michiru for protection. Michiru laughed at the scene in front of her. She intertwined her hand with Haruka's and moved swiftly to the entrance, keeping a reasonable distance from Lady Haha.

Few feets away from the entrance, Haruka felt someone grabbed on her arm. Fearing for the worst, she turned her head painfully slow and sighed in relief when she was greeted with a smile from another blondie, Taylor Smooth. They partied together once few months ago after one of Michiru's concerts in Italy. She begged for Michiru to teach her violin as she said she got tired with her guitar.

"Come Haruka. We are taking a blondie selfie. Come." Without really waiting for a reply, Taylor dragged Haruka away rather harshly to join the group of blondie. Running out of choice, Michiru waited patiently at the side.

There were some familiar faces in the group of blondies. Alien DoGenerous, Justin Fiber, Eleda, Katy Ferry, Carrie Upperwood, Faith Mountain, Kelly Clerk, Christina Argentina, and some few male blondie went unrecognized for Haruka as Haruka always showed the least interest in male species. Lady Haha crashed into the blondie selfie party at the last minute for the last selfie and purposely chose to pose beside of Haruka.

Once the selfie party was done, Haruka quickly left the dangerous scene, away from Lady Haha, only to find Justeen Timberpool was 'entertaining' her girlfriend by sharing a secret joke at Michiru's ear and he was standing dangerously too close to Michiru.

"I'm done." Haruka presented herself rather coldly, hand immediately slipped to Michiru's waist, teal eyes staring dagger at Justeen.

Sensing Haruka was not in the mood for proper introduction, Justeen excused himself with a polite smile and entered the building to join the other A listers.

"Having fun?" Haruka asked, scowling.

Michiru giggled. She pulled Haruka down for a kiss, lingered long enough for the papparazi to snap few of their intimate pictures for tomorrow's entertainment news, then linked their arm and together they walked into the event of the year.

"Satisfied now?" Michiru asked.

"Extremely." Came the reply from Haruka.

* * *

They were seated 3 rows away from the stage and Haruka was glad Sam Mint got a seat next to her. Haruka had known Sam's boyfriend for more than 5 years and they attended Haruka's race for the first time as a couple 2 years ago at Monaco. That's where Michiru and Haruka got to know Sam Mint. Sam Mint's Put Me Down was one of the Michiru's favourite songs.

Their view was suddenly interrupted by 2 joined wide bum. When Haruka looked up only she realized she was looking at Kim KarAsshian' huge ass. On her left was her husband Kenya East.

"I bet she is the only girl in this world that could suffocate a person to death with her buttock." Haruka whispered very slowly to Sam.

"But I thought she is the only girl in the world that could entirely block a person's view with her buttock." Sam whispered back.

Both of them broke into huge laughter and earned themselves some suspicious glare from other celebrities including the compass couple.

Michiru nudged at Haruka and told her to behave. Haruka shrugged. It was at this precise moment, the host, James Golden walked up to the stage to commence the award ceremony.

* * *

2 hours into the event, most of the awards had been presented to the winners. After John Toyota read out the winner for Best Pop Vocal Album, Michiru rose from her seat and moved swiftly to the back stage to prepare a joint performance with Cherry Dion. She would be the accompanied violinist for an old song by Cherry Dion, To Love Me Much.

Michiru took a deep breath, hugging her precious Stradivarius to her chest. She felt someone patted gently on her back so she looked up. Cherry Dion was smiling warmly at her.

"Nervous?" Cherry asked.

Michiru sighed. "I have never perform in front of so many celebrities before."

"Just focus on your girlfriend and no one else. Thrust me. It works. I never had stage fright before. Up until last year. Before my husband passed away." Cherry's voice cracked at the word husband. Nothing, not even with all the time in the world would erase her memories of her husband from her heart. She would keep it with her until the day she died.

Michiru stepped forward to give Cherry a comforting hug. "He is watching us from above right?"

Cherry nodded.

"Then I have to give my best. I want him to know that I deserve to perform with you."

Cherry pulled back. She smiled. "Of course you are, silly."

"Ready, ladies?" A bearded stage crew asked.

Both of them smiled at each other and nodded. Then they were ushered to the stage and a rapturous applause welcomed them.

Their performance received a standing ovation from the crowd. Michiru heaved a sigh of relief. Both of them then walked over to the corner of the stage to present the award Song of the Year. A stage crew retrieved the precious violin from Michiru for temporary safekeeping and passed her a wireless microphone.

"So Michiru, I took exactly 45 minutes from my place to reach here. How bout you?" Cherry asked, starting the presentation with small talk.

"Well, I actually took..." Michiru gazed at the ceiling momentarily, making a mental calculation, taking the question rather seriously.

"Actually I was wondering, if we were going to depart from the same place, at the same time, and we are going to pick 1 song each from Song of the Year's nominations to measure the time we needed to reach Staples Center, I think mine would be Lukas Ahem's 60 years and yours would be Eleda's Hi."

Michiru make a playful frown. "Why would you say so?"

"Because my chauffer happened to be a 60 years old old man. By the time we reached Staples Center, he had just finished story telling me his 60 years of exciting life experiences."

A small laughter from the crowd.

"As for you, with the world fastest driver as your personal chauffer, I could only imagine, if you started to play Edela's Hi from your departing place, by the time the song reached its first chorus, you could really see the actual Edela waving hi to you from the opposite side, because you have reached Staples Center."

Cherry's joke was well appreciated by the crowd. Roar of laughter and thunderous claps ensued after the joke.

Haruka chuckled to herself, probably took it as a compliment more than a joke. Michiru simply smile shyly.

"You are exaggerating, Cherry."

"Ok. You are right. Maybe not at the first chorus. Second chorus perhaps. Poor Edela. You just have to stand at there and wave a little longer, will you?"

Edela was laughing wholeheartly by now.

"And Michiru. Does Tenoh good in everything with speed?"

"Well...you can say so. She is fast in bike, car even running and..."

"Then you are one hell of a lucky woman." Cherry intercepted in.

Michiru looked confused for the second time.

"If she is really that fast..." Cherry then slowly swayed hips back and forth in a most suggesting way. With a single raised eye brow, she sent a teasing glance to Michiru, then to Haruka then to the crowd. "...then you are a VE...RY...happy woman."

The crowd roared and whistled. Haruka shrunk deeper into her own seat. Her face was red beet. Sam Mint patted hard on her arm, laughing at her face.

"I love this woman." He meant Cherry Dion.

Michiru covered her own embarrassed face with an envelope that contained the winning name of the Song of the Year. She shook her head lightly, totally speechless with Cherry's antic. She then decided to take control of the situation before it got worse.

"I have no comment on that but I'm sure I will be very happy if we could proceed with the award presentation. Without further delay, let's check the nominees for the Song of the Year."

All the attention now focused on the big screen in the middle of the stage that were flipping the pictures of the nominees 1 by 1. Haruka and Sam Mint took this as a cue to excuse themselves and headed to the back stage because they would be presenting Album of the Year next.

Michiru unfolded the envelope on her hand and together with Cherry Dion, they scanned the words imprinted on it. Then they both looked at each other and laughed almost simultaneously.

"Maybe we try to give out a hint first and let them guess?" Michiru suggested.

Cherry nodded in agreement, fully aware with Michiru's plan. They then looked out to the crowd, raised their right hand and waved. The winner's fans got the hint and immediately screamed.

Other celebrities cocked their head at Edela while Edele covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widened in surprise.

"You should wave Edela and not put it over your mouth." Cherry said. Then she officially announced the winner in louder and firmer voice. "59th Gramaphone Award for Song of the Year; Hi by Edela."

The crowd turned frenzy again.

At the back stage, Haruka rubbed her hand nervously.

"Nervous?" Sam chuckled. "It's not the first time you address such a big crowd."

"But it's the first time I address a huge crowd and it's not because of racing. I don't know what to say."

"No worries. It will come naturally. I will lead you too."

"Ready?" The same stage crew asked.

Haruka exhale a quick breath and nodded.

They heard their name being called out and they walked up the stage. The crowd welcomed the duo by chanting their name.

"So Haruka, it's your virgin appearance in Gramophone Award." As promised, Sam Mint led the small talk.

Haruka cringed at the word virgin after the earlier sensitive joke. "Yes. This is my first appearance for this award."

"Before we continue let me clarify 1 thing with Cherry first. This racer here, doesn't listen to Edela's songs. I had the privileges to travel in her car for few times and there are only albums from 1 musician in her car."

The crowd was quiet, patiently waiting for the answer while Haruka grinned sheepishly, already knew the answer. Michiru tried her best to offer an innocent straight look.

"Did you force her to do it, Michiru?"

Michiru finally broke the fake innocent facade. She laughed, shook her head and mouthed the word no from down the stage.

"I don't believe you." Sam turned to Haruka. "Does she force you? Force you to stack ONLY her albums in your car?"

Another thunderous laughter.

"Force your oh so pity car to be off limit to the other musician? I swear your car even doesn't has radio function."

"Now it's your turn to exaggerate, Sam." Haruka said in exasperation. She definitely needed help at here. "I just prefer to listen to music more than song."

Sam faked an understanding face then smoothly turned to pitiful face and offered an encouraging hug to Haruka, making sure the crowd and the cameraman caught his every 'supporting' actions.

"It's ok, Haruka. I understand."

The inexperienced Haruka looked rather foolish on the same spot without any clue for a way to save herself for further embarrassment. Sam Mint did manage to entertain the crowd as good as Cherry Dion did.

"Well, let's get back to business, shall we?" Sam Mint finally unfolded the designated envelope much to Haruka's pleasure. He scanned the words carefully and passed the envelope to Haruka. "I'll let Haruka to announce the winner. By now everyone should agree with me she do has good taste in music." Sam winked at Michiru and grinned.

Low chuckled could be heard across the hall.

Haruka sighed in relief as she was not in the center of discussion anymore. She read the contents of the envelope and inadvertently chuckled out loud.

"Together?" Haruka asked.

Sam Mint shrugged. They stood closer to each other then waved their right hand simultaneously.

Haruka swore, the roar from the crowd definitely could send the entire roof up to the dark sky. Edela was stunned.

"59th Gramophone Award Album of the Year; Edele, Hi."

The crowd cheered for the last time.

* * *

Last performance from Album of the Year's winner closed the ceremony on high note. Edela was the winner for the night by bagging 5 awards home.

While Michiru was satisfied with her first Gramophone Award night experience, Haruka make a mental to herself not to accept anymore presenter invitation from any entertainment event.


End file.
